Give Love A Bad Name
by LittleLadyWhitlock
Summary: Bella had given up on life not wanting to suffer anymore she handed herself over to Victoria. To bad life hadn't given up on her and she was saved once more by another and given a second chance at life, but what happens when she loses that person too?
1. Chapter 1: End Me

A/N: After falling in love with fanfiction many years ago I've finally decided to write one of my own stories. Hope you all enjoy and all mistakes are my own.

**Give Love A Bad Name**

**Chapter One: End Me**

"Well look at this it seems as though you protectors are no where to be seen. You have kept me waiting far to long little swan." Victoria said a viscous smile spreading across her face. I had known this was coming for some time know I had made peace with the fact that I am going to die.

It's a very strange feeling to know that you're going to die but and knowing that there is nothing you can do to stop it from happening, even going as far as looking forward to it. Jacob had insisted that he and the pack could keep me safe but I think we both knew that it would come at a cost, one that I was not willing to pay. I had no will left to live Edward had taken that from me when he ripped his family and himself out of my life.

Honestly it was almost a relief to know that this pain would be ending soon, no one understood how hard it was to live with a gaping painful hole in chest where your heart used to be. I had waited for so long hoping that they would return for me and this whole thing would be nothing but a huge mistake. I had dreamed so many times of how their return would go, sometimes it just felt so real that I was sure that I could feel Edwards cold arm wrapped around me again. Only to be broken all over again when I woke once again realizing it was only just a dream.

But I'm not living a dream, this is real life and this is not a reality that I want to suffer through anymore. I know that in time both Charlie and Renee would move on neither of the really knew what to do with a child, becoming parents yet having no idea how to raise a child. Renee was still a child herself wanting to just have fun and Phil was able to give her life she had wanted.

Charlie over time had started letting me go before I called and asked if I could move in with to allow Renee to travel with Phil. He had tried after I moved here to be a part of my life, but I could tell that he really had no idea what to do with a teenager that was more and adult than a teen. Over time finding it easier to work than have to worry about me and the fact that the Cullen's leaving had broken me. Renee wouldn't even take his calls anymore where I was concerned me, she had told Charlie that I was his problem now.

Jumping off the cliff had made me crave the sweet relief that I was sure only death could bring me now. I was tired of people looking at with nothing but pity because in their opinion I was pathetic for letting my first boyfriend breaking up with me effect me in such a way for so long. I had heard the different rumors that were going around Forks about what had really happened between me and the Cullen's, none of them were anywhere near the truth.

It was a battle just to get up everyday and ever since I had graduated I had no idea what I supposed to do with the rest of my life. I was twenty two working for Charlies girlfriend Sue the diner still living in a tiny apartment on the reservation. Charlie had tried to push me into going to collage or even just taking some class online but I couldn't see what the point was. Everyday I could feel Victoria getting closer, outsmarting the pack a little more all the time. What was the point of collage when you knew that days were numbered.

I could see how tired the pack was they wanted this to be over too, it had placed all their lives on hold. I could no longer expect them to keep living this way, I had no future but they did and it was time they were allowed to start living it.

All of this put tougher had made my decision to seek Victoria to out so much easier. I knew the sting of not being able to defeat the vampire that they had been chasing for so long would hurt the packs pride but they to would move on. In my own way I had thanked them and told them goodbye without ever really saying anything that would make them notice anything was up. I think that Leah may of known what I was up to but if she did she didn't breath a word of it to the rest of the pack.

So after I got off work instead of going to Sam and Emily house like I was supposed to I just drove towards where the pack had said there had been the most recent traces of her scent. It had only taken her moment to find me alone on the side of the road. I had been worried that she would take to long and the pack would find me before she did.

"You won Victoria just end this." I pleaded. "Oh little swan I'm not going to kill you yet that would be far to easy for you. You must suffer for my James, he only wanted a meal and your vampires killed him over it." I could feel the tears I had been holding back starting to fall, hadn't she seen that I had done nothing but suffer this whole time.

"Silly girl you really thought that it I was just going to let what happened go so easily when James suffered for you! You will pay for what has been done!" her tone become more hysterical as she went on. "Tell me did your pathetic little life mean so much to them that killing one of their own was worth it. It must have been a real fight all of them against my mate as if he stood a chance against so may. Was it all some sort of game for all of you? Splitting us apart so that you could easily kill him off?" She screamed at me spitting venom into my face as she did.

Her body was tense from holding herself back from attacking me because for her that would to easy a death for me. I should have known better than to think that she would just kill me and be done with it, I had been naive. She had years of trying to get to me to think up different way to make suffer without killing me, till she deemed it time for me to die.

"You will suffer little swan for what you coven did to what was mine!"

With that she grabbed me through me over her shoulder bruising me badly in the process and taking off into the forest. All that could be heard was many pained howls in the distance but they were to far away to save me this time.


	2. Chapter 2: Break Me

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who took the time to favorite, follow or review. I'm overjoyed to know that you enjoyed the story. If you have a second drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Give Love A Bad Name**

**Chapter Two: Break Me**

It felt like hours before the constant howls from the pack just suddenly stopped, I hope that they had just given up and had not been harmed. Or maybe we were just to far away for me to hear them anymore, the wolves had always been just slightly slower than Victoria.

In all the time they had been chasing her she was always one step ahead of them, almost as if she knew what their next move was going to be and easily deflected it. It had irritated them to the point that they were constantly fighting with each other over the smallest things. I watched as the pack that was supposed to be a family falling apart. They started to blame each other for the fact that they were being out smarted by a leach.

I remember when I first found out the packs secret it shocked me how excited they had been to finally have a vampire that was a challenge instead of an easy catch and kill. That slowly changed after months had gone by and they were no closer to getting her than they had been in the beginning. The first time Jacob had fought with his childhood friends Quil and Embry telling that it was their foolishness that had been the cause of their failure to catch the red headed bitch. I heard as Embry had yelled that he was only pissed that he was just as incapable as the rest of them when it came to getting near her.

I watched as all of them that I had grown to love and they in return had loved me as well began to wondered if I was worth it, I wasn't a member of the tribe after all. I knew that the council had spoken about just handing me over to Victoria for the well being of their tribe. Despite their doubts about my worth they still stood against the elder when came to handing me over to her. At the time I had secretly wished the council would have forced the pack to hand me over, because the months that followed were awful.

Charlie had finally started to notice that something was going on between me and the tribe. He went to Billy on night drunker than hell demanding to know what was going on, that I was his daughter and he had a right to know. The tribe not caring that I didn't want Charlie involved with this mess decided that they would tell him the legends.

Charlie was smart and it had taken him no time at all for to put the pieces tougher of who was who or more like who was what. I had expected him to be angry at me or even hurt that I hadn't trusted him with what had been going on in my life. What I didn't expect was the way he looked at me as though he had no idea who I was.

Later during the worst fight we would have he would finally come out and tell that he didn't understand when I had become such a selfish bitch. That I had only thought of myself when I got involved with the Cullen and know their was a group of boy he had watched grow up that were risking their lives for me. That no daughter of his would ever had gotten involved with a group of blood sucking monsters.

That was the night that I left Charlies house with nothing but clothes on my back, I had just walked until Sue had spotted me on her way home from work. She help me once again get my life back on track getting me a job and letting me live in the apartment above the diner. Then her and Charlie had started dating and she had started to distant herself from me as to not cause problem between Charlie and her.

As time went on and nothing was happening with Victoria I started distancing myself from the pack. I knew Charlie was wrong I had only wanted to be loved, and the Cullen's had given their love to me with no stipulations. Carlisle and Esme had allowed me to be a child while Charlie and Renee had only wanted me to be an adult.

I was pulled out of my thought when we came to a stop in front of a cabin surrounded by nothing but forest. She let me know right away that if I tried to run that she had people watching my family and friends that would end them all with a simple phone call. She wasn't stupid she knew that even if I wanted to die I didn't want to take those I love with me.

After that she had taken me down to the basement locking me away down there in complete darkness.

She hadn't left me alone for to long soon showing me the many way she had planned to make me suffer, to break me, to make me pay for her losing James.

At first I had begged and pleaded with her to just end me to let both of our pain end, to let this whole thing just be over with. But as time went on I realized that she had no plans of killing me I was the only thing that still connected her James. This was when I decided that I wouldn't beg anymore that I would not cry another tear for her enjoyment.

That I would take away any pleasure doing this to me was bringing her, that since I would never get what I wanted she would never hear another sound from me. She could do whatever she wanted to me but I was done giving into her. She would not break me, I refuse to allow her to win.

Over time she began to leave for short periods of time bringing back humans and telling me that she would kill them if I didn't beg for their lives. I never begged and they all died, I'll never know if they would have lived or not if I had begged but I was not going to let her win.

Days started to melt together for me the only way I knew how long I had been here was because she made sure I knew how long this torture had been going on for. Six months, six very long and painful months of no reactions. I had learned how to shut myself down not feeling, not caring, just surviving until I wouldn't have to anymore.

Victoria had left again but this time was different, normally she wasn't gone for very long not wanting to leave me alone for to long out of fear that someone would tracked down one of our scents. This time though she had been gone for much longer than normal. I could feel myself growing weaker all the time due to lack of food or water.

I could feel myself starting to slip away the darkness taking me over and for the first time I felt regret for my choice to seek out death. I didn't want this now that it was right upon me, I feared it.

For the first time in a long time I cried tears streaming down my face stinging my cheeks when they reached the deep scratches on them. It's funny how we don't seem to know what we really want until it's to late.

I don't know how long I laid here going in and out of the darkness, I could literally feel myself dying. The darkness starting to overcome the light taking me with it when I heard what sounded like the door the basement being ripped away.

"Shit she really was one sick bitch wasn't she." I heard a voice that sounded miles away say. "Come now it's time to drink don't fight it." Then I felt something press against my mouth followed by a very sweet taste. "Now you will live and it will be one hell of a life, I promise you that."

That was the last thing I heard before the darkness took over taking all the pain away with it.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

**Give Love A Bad Name**

**Chapter Three: Gone**

I don't why Lexi was so dead set on me coming with her to help celebrate her friend Stefan birthday, since at first she hadn't really cared either way. Then all of the sudden she was telling me that I had to come with her, that I needed to get out and make more friends than just her.

She owed me big for coming here knowing how much I hated small town like this, they just seemed to brew a lot more trouble and not enough privacy. Also traveling here was a real pain in the ass with Lexi not having a daylight ring, but it was almost impossible to find a witch willing to make one for any vampire. Seeing as most of them seemed to hate us for just existing, not like we liked them much more than they did us. The power that they were given seems to make them all act as though nothing can hurt them often forgetting that they are still human after all.

Not only that but I had a bad feeling about coming here but I kept my mouth shut knowing that if I said anything Lexi would just tell me I was being crazy again. I would just keep my eyes and ears open and hope that she was right and I was just crazy.

Listening to her mess with Stefan I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped me she really did love to fuck with people for fun. I could also understand what she meant when she said that drinking animal blood had weakened him, he shouldn't have had so much trouble catching her. Though as she had told me that it would be far worse if he started in on human again having never learned to control himself while feeding.

"Come on in Bella." She called pulling out of my thought. I tucked my phone back into my back pocket after firing off a quick text to Kate.

"Well don't you two look cozy." I said after spotting the two of them hugging a small smile spreading across my face. Lexi may say that she doesn't have any feeling but those of friendship for him but the look on her face right now says other wise. "Oh shut up come meet Stefan." She said. Letting Stefan go and grabbing my hand pulling me into the room with them.

"Stefan it's nice to meet though Lexi didn't described you as being quite so depressing." The poor guy looked like he had been through hell. Tilting her head to study him from my side she nodded her head. "Your right he does look more somber than the last time I seen him. So what got you in such twist now?" she asked him.

He went on to tell us about this new love interest Elena who had broken up with him and how his older brother Damon was back . Lexi had told me all about his brother Damon. Who she had warned me despite being very charming was nothing but all the bad parts of being a vampire, he had no qualms about doing as he damn well pleased. Not that she really had anything to worry about dating was the last thing on my mind.

He also told us that after she had found out about him being a vampire that she hadn't wanted anything to do with him. Keeping him from going on about the girl for the rest of the day Lexi asked him what he planned on doing for his birthday.

I tuned the two of them out while bickered about what to do for Stefan birthday, not really caring what they decide to do. There wasn't much to do at night in a town this size that would be much fun. Especially now since we had to be careful not to alert the humans of the fact that we were vampires.

Before Lexi could go into full on party planning mode Stefan let us know that he had somethings to take care of in town and that he would be back soon. But not before letting us know that the council was aware that there was a vampire or vampires back in town and to be extra careful until we left.

After he left we were quick to take over a guest room not being able to get much sleep since we had been travel the last few days.

"So what do you really think of him?" she asked once the two of us were settled on the bed. "He seems really nice but the poor guy looks like he's dying to have some fun. Not that there seem to be much fun to be had in this town."

"One of the bad things about him is that he takes everything so seriously that it's a job in itself to get him loosen up have some fun. It doesn't help either that his brothers back in town still trying to make him suffer as if his miserable existence is all Stefan's fault." Rolling her eyes at the end. She had told me on our way how Damon had made it his mission to make sure his brother a miserable for forcing him into this life.

"Now that someone who needs a hobby, I've heard that impaling yourself with sharp objects was all the rage now." Lexi let out a laugh at that smiling at me.

"Well isn't this a unexpected surprise and it looks like you brought your latest project with you." I heard some say waking the both of us up. "Unexpected surprise, I think the wrong brother went back to high school and no Bella is not a project. Shes my friend I know have a hard time grasping that seeing as you don't have any of your own."

"How long are you two lovely ladies here for?" He asked changing the subject. I couldn't help rolling my eyes at him while Lexi told we were only here for his brother birthday. "You mean you didn't come all this way just to see me?" He asked a smirk making it way onto his face. "You really are full of yourself aren't you?" I cut him off before he could answer. "Do you really think that she would want to see you of all people? You really aren't all that smart are you?"

"Who do you think you are?" He said heading in my direction but before he could reach me Lexi had him pinned to a wall on the other side of the room. "Don't you even think about laying a single finger on her Salvatore or I will end your miserable life once and for all. The world would be a much better place with one less cocky ass vampire in it."

"Come on Lexi you wouldn't do that how would you even explain to Stefan how you had taken out the last of his family?" Damon rasped out. "I'm sure he'd understand." She slammed him against the wall before letting him fall to the floor.

"I suggest you make yourself sparse." Lexi said while dragging me out of the room behind her.

I took a shower wanting to wash off the trip, dressing in a pair skinny jeans and a shirt I stole out of Lexi suitcase before heading downstairs.

"There's a party at the grill you'll love it." He kept going on but I choose to ignore him it seems like to me that he only speaks to hear himself talk. grabbing the blood bag Lexi held out for me. " I prefer mine a ninety eight point six." Damon said pointing at my blood bag. He took off after that I was glade as much as the guy just down right annoyed me he was hot and I didn't want to do something stupid that I know I would regret later on.

"Let's go...please?" She added the please when she noticed both me and Stefan rolling our eyes at her. "Fine." Stefan agreed giving her a small smile. I couldn't help but smile at the two of them but that quickly ended when she turned to me begging me with her eyes to say yes. After all she had done for me there was no way I could turn her down, so I just nodded my head holding back a sarcastic reply.

"Well I'm going to shower you two have fun." Lexi said heading for the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked noticing the worried look on my face. "Are any of us really okay?" I asked not waiting to admit to him that I wanted to lock all of us in the house till morning when I could get Lexi and I the hell out of this town.

He just chuckled before asking how Lexi and I met causing me to zone out for a second getting lost in the memories of that time. Shaking myself free of those bad times I smiled and answered him "She saved my life after I had been kidnapped. Since I was to far gone to for her blood to heal me I ended up transitioning and we've been raising hell together ever since."

"You don't really want to go to this party either do you?" I asked changing the subject. I didn't want him asking any further question about how we met. They would only lead to a past that was better off forgotten. He just shook his head no in response. "Then the two of us need to convince her that this is a stupid idea."

We both headed upstairs after hearing the shower turn off ready to talk Lexi out of this whole party thing . "I'm almost ready." she said walking out of the bathroom in a towel shortly after we sat down. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah Lexi I mean come on it's a party that his brother is throwing and from what you've told me anything involving Damon has bad idea written all over it." I added hoping that with the two of us at her she would change her mind. "Come on you two it just a party what's the worst that could happen." That's what I was afraid of knowing that when you went into a situation thinking that everything would be just fine it ended badly.

"She's right what could he be up too?" he asked cutting Lexi off. The two of them started going back and forth and before I knew what was happening Stefan was leaving to go get ready. I shoved my head into a pillow groaning knowing that when she set her mind to something there was no getting out of it. "Oh come on when did you become such a stick in the mud." I just lifted my hand flipping her off my groan turning into a growl when all she did was laugh at me.

We heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and Lexi called at for whoever it was to come in before heading down herself. "Oh my god." I heard Lexi say before I raced downstairs to make sure she was okay. I could see what shocked her when I stopped next to her the girl standing in front of us looked just like...

"I'm Elena. Who are you two?" Elena asked pulling me out of my thoughts. "I'm Lexi a friend of Stefan's and this is Bella a friend of mine." Lexi answered looking about as uncomfortable as I stood still unable to form words. "Is he here?" Elena asked while measuring us up with her eyes. "He's in the shower." Lexi trailed off not sure what to say. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing this whole situation was just surreal.

"Do you want to wait?" I asked finally finding my voice. "No that's fine I'm just going to go." Elena said heading for the door. "I'll let him know you stopped by." Lexi called after her but Elena just shook her head slamming the door behind her.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Lexi asked Stefan entering his room still her towel with me following behind her. "What are you talking about?" He asked a look of confusion on his face. Lexi went straight for his desk picking up a picture of who I imagine is Katherine holding it up. "We just met Elena and you have some serous explaining to do." I answered for her. "I'm going to go make a call." I said escaping the room before the fireworks started.

As soon as I was back in the guest room I made a call to the airline getting us a flight out of here tonight for after the party. We were going to New York like planned and getting the hell out of this town, away from the shit storm that seemed to be brewing here.

I finished getting ready tuning out what was going on a few rooms over not wanting to get too involved in someone life who I just met. Though it was kind of fucked up that the guy was dating someone who could be he ex's identical twin. Lexi had told me of both the brother history with her that had led to the both of them becoming vampires. Which made wonder why Stefan would want anything to do with a girl who look just like his vicious ex.

When we got to the grill I was shocked the place wasn't a total dud, we might actually have some fun tonight. I noticed Damon sitting at the bar and I had to stop myself from watching him, I needed to get away from he soon before I did something I would regret. When he spotted the two of us he headed our direction asking where his brother was. Lexi answered him that Stefan said he would meet us here, before he could say anymore she led us to the bar ordering us both a drink.

"You know if he weren't such a dick I would tell you to go for it." Lexi whispered to me when she caught me starring at Damon. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I told her refusing to look at her knowing that I spill my guts the second I looked into her eyes. "Sure you don't but you may want to wipe the drool off your chin." She said laughing when I reached up wiping off my chin before I caught on that she was messing with me.

I turned to glare at her but all she did was laugh at me when she seen the look on my face. "Just don't do anything stupid." Lexi told me heading towards Stefan when he walked in.

I ordered another drink deciding just to people watch for awhile not really being in mood to party now. Being caught starring at Damon was enough to put me in a not so great mood. I hadn't wanted much do with men after I was changed, so what was so different about him.

Heading towards Elena when I seen her walk in doing a favor for Lexi knowing that no matter what this she wanted Stefan to be happy.

"Your Elena right?" I asked standing next her. "Yeah are you..." "Stefan smiling alert the media." Damon said coming up next to us. "Don't you have a cute blond to go compel to do your evil bidding." I said raising a eyebrow at him. Before he could say anything he stopped Elena cut him off. "What do you mean compel?" she asked. "It's something vampires can to make humans when we just needed them to forget."

Before she could say anything else I got to the point of why I had come to talk to her. "But that's not why I'm here. You don't know me but I can tell you that I've been in a relationship much like yours but very different too. Stefan loves you and love like he has for you doesn't come around very often so when it does you can't let anything stop you from going after it. So don't let all the things that seem so important right now control both yours of his happiness. Trust me you will regret it if you don't at least give the two of a chance." I told her before walking away leaving her to handle Damon on her own.

I really felt for the girl I knew what it was like being in a relationship with a supernatural creature it was hard having to keep so many secrets from your friends. I could also see that unlike Edward Stefan truly loved Elena and the poor girl looked at him like a lost puppy.

I was pulled back out of my people watching when I noticed the police taking off with Lexi. I follow Stefan and Elena out the back when we seen Lexi being shot at by human who had taken her outside. I went to help her but Stefan held me back and he was to strong for me to fight him off. Stefan pulling both of us back covering our mouths when we gasped after Damon had come out of nowhere and staked Lexi telling her that it was all apart of his plan. I sunk to the ground tears falling down my face I couldn't believe what I had just seen. She had been the one person I had left in the world and that heartless bastard had just killed as if was nothing.

I felt Stefan picking me up carrying me off as Elena chased after trying to stop him. "He killed everyone he killed Zack, he killed Tanner, he turned Vickie, I have to kill him." I couldn't agree more but for some reason the very idea sent a sharp pain through my body. "You can't do that." Elena said stopping him again. The two of them went back and forth until Stefan told he she was right to stay away, then he headed to his car. Putting me in the passenger seat before getting in himself and taking off racing towards the boarding house.

The car came to a screeching stop in front of his home. He picked me back up heading inside and placing me on the couch before heading right for Damon. I followed him upstairs seeing him twist the stake in Damon's gut before turning and heading in my direction. He pulled me into a hug before leaving the room and heading towards his own room. After Damon pulled out the stake and before he could react I snapped his neck temporally killing him.

A/N: So who was shocked that Lexi was the one who saved Bella? Also just wanted to let you all know this will really be the only chapter that follow the show in this form. I liked how Lexi was introduce into the show and didn't really want to change that too much.


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Sunset

**Give Love A Bad Name**

**Chapter Four: Into the Sunset**

I lost it after that sobs leaving my body as I slide down the wall sitting next to the vampire who had killed the only person I had left. I still couldn't believe that she was really gone, it had all happened so fast. I hated Stefan for stopping from getting to her but I understand why he did it but that didn't mean I had to like it.

I noticed the stake still in Damon's grip, this was it I couldn't keep doing this. How many people did I have to lose before fate gave me a break, I didn't want to know. Everyone in Forks thought that I was dead and had long forgotten the Chiefs daughter who couldn't get her shit together. Lexi was it, she had saved me and become a friend then a sister to me. She had saved me that day in the woods and then went on to teach me how to save myself. That didn't mean that I still didn't need her, she had made sure that I kept myself from falling back into that dark place.

It would be so easy just to turn it all off and be done go one not feeling anything, but she wouldn't want that for me. It would be the easy way out but sooner or later I would have to face everything again plus all that I had done while I was shut down.

All for his little fucked up plan my sister, his brothers best friend had been killed by his own hand. I could so easily see what why Lexi had warned me away from him, he didn't to have any redeeming quality's.

I reached over ripping the stake out of his hand placing it against my own chest ready to plunge it through my heart when I heard a whispered don't that sounded just like her. My eyes jerked open searching the room for any sign of her hoping that maybe the had all been some really bad dream. But she wasn't there, she was really gone and I had no idea how to go on.

Out of anger at still being to weak to end my own life I threw the stake embedding it in the wall. Grabbing my hair in both hand letting out a scream of rage, I was falling apart. I could feel everything that I had kept contained coming to the surface all at once.

I heard the door slam against the wall then I was in Stefan arms as he rocked the two of us back and forth. "It's going to be alright." He whispered in my ear but he was wrong. "I couldn't do it." Was all I kept saying over and over.

Pulling back I really looked him the eyes noticing what Lexi had seen the vampire trying his best to be a good man.

After the tears had stopped and I had once again gotten control over my emotions again the drinking started. Lexi favorite play list blared through the speakers as we bonded over our love for Lexi and her need to save those who didn't know they needed saving. She had found us both worthy of being saved and she didn't give up until we were back on track.

"I wonder if she knew?" I asked Stefan as the sun began to rise and the buzz started to wear off. "If she did she never let on, but I hope not. Can you imagine the feeling of knowing you going to die, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." He said staring out the window. "She didn't seem to care if I came here with her, then all of the sudden she was determined that I had too." He had known her longer than me and I was hoping that he would have a view on this that I didn't.

" Do you wish you hadn't?" He asked his face and voice void of any emotion. "No I don't. I know that there was no way I could have said goodbye to her either way but at least this way I got be with her till the end." I would have always wondered if there was something I could have done if I hadn't been here with her this way I knew that this was taken out of our hands by Damon.

I had a good idea that this plan of his brothers had to do with Katherine and the fact that they thought she was still trapped. How many people would have to suffer before he came to understand that all they were to her was a way to pass the time.

A plan started to form in my head this needed to stop, how many people would die for him to get to what he thought he wanted. How high would the body count be before he figured out that this was all a game to her?

I started to understand the need I had felt to come here even when I knew I was a bad idea. I needed to keep Damon from reeking any further havoc in the name of saving what was beyond saving. I didn't want anyone else to go through what we were right now when I could prevent it. This may not have been why Lexi had been so determined for me to come along but I know this is what needs to be done.

"You want to do what?" Stefan yelled after I had told him my plan for the third time. "Come on Stefan we both know you are capable of understanding why this needs to be done." I said growing bored of going over this with him so many times. "Let just say that for some asinine reason I go along with this what make you think that you can even handle Damon?" He asked growling in frustration.

"We've been over this too all we need is a witch and that will be solved as well and there has to be one out there willing to do this. I'm sure your brother has pissed off a few of them that would be one willing to help."

"I can't believe I'm even considering this, Lexi would kill me for just thinking about helping you out with this." He said pacing back and forth while pulling at his own hair. "Stefan I will do this with or without your help that's up to you." I told him stepping in front of him to stop his pacing. "But let me make myself _crystal_ clear I will be doing this." I finished looking into his eyes hoping he would see the truth to my words.

It was easy to see that Stefan didn't agree in the slightest with what I was going to do but he had seen that I wasn't going to back down. He made few calls able to get a Bennett witch to help us after she found out that I was planning on getting Damon out of her home town. The whole time the she was at the boarding house doing the required spell I could feel her eyes on me. I had figured that she was watching me trying to understand why I was doing this.

Then she had pulled me aside as she was getting ready to leave letting me know that the spirits were very happy with what I was doing. She placed a piece of paper in my hand with her number on it informing that if I needed her she was only phone call away. Shocking me almost all of the witches I had come across seemed to hate vampire for just being, yet here she was offering me future help if needed. Choosing to not dig to deep into her offer, if she was willing to help who was I to question it.

Several hours after the Bennett witch had left Stefan and I stood outside next to Damon's Camaro, which he had convinced me to take for our trip. It really hadn't taken to much convincing on his part though I had always loved the classics. That had been one of the few things that I missed from my human life was the truck Charlie had gotten for me when I had moved back to Forks. I had thought at the time that it was his way of welcoming me home but now I wonder if it just a way to keep from having to run me around town, disrupting his life even further.

"Are you sure about this?" Stefan asked yet again pulling me out of my thoughts. I just shook my head ignoring his question before pulling him into a hug. We had bonded so much last night that I was sad to be leaving. But staying here wasn't a option with the town already keeping an eye out for vampires it would only take a small slip up for them to figure out that were not human. It would be easier for Stefan if he was the only one here since he had broken into the station and taken all the vervain that Damon had provided for the council.

How stupid did a vampire have to be to provide a group of human hell bent on killing vampires with one of few things that could hurt us.

I pulled away placing my palm against his cheek offering him a small smile. "Just be happy Stefan that's all she ever wanted for you."

Stepping away he opened the car door for me dropping the keys in my hand "She would want the same for you." He said closing the door after I got in.

With one last wave I started the car smiling at the purr of the engine before I took off down the road leading away from the boarding house and off into the sunset.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, favorite, and following my story. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to you but I thought you might want this chapter more than a reply. I plan on posting two chapters over the weekend as well as a new story. If you could take the time and let me know if you would prefer another Bella/Damon or change it up with another pairing. And as always thanks for taking the time to read. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Pissy Vampire

**Give Love A Bad Name**

**Chapter Four: Mr. Pissy Vampire**

A good five hours out of Mystic Falls I had music blaring from the car speakers while I speed down the highway towards home. Fingering the necklace that the witch had given me a small smirk making it's way onto my face. It still amazed me that when it came to the supernatural a small piece of jewelry could hold so much power. A part of me wonders if daylight ring could keep cold ones like the Cullen's from sparkling in the sunlight.

To bad that any I came across anymore died before they ever figured out what I was, it seems cold ones no very little about my type of vampires. Which is kind of shocking since my kind is so much more lenient when it comes to humans knowing out secret, so I would think that they would have some knowledge of us.

A groan coming from the passenger seat lets me know that the effects of the vervain must be wearing off for the pretty boy. "Rise and shine sweetheart it's a amazing day and here you are just letting it go to waste." I said.

Looking over at Damon I let out a small laugh and the deer in the headlight expression on his face. "What's going on?" he asked. "Well you see when decided to kill _my_ best friend, I decided to take you as payment for her life. You see when you stupid things like kill someone that I cared about and I don't just shrug my shoulders and make excuses for you behavior, unlike everyone else in your life." I told him watching as he caught up.

"You can't do this." He growled out. I had to laugh at that, "I don't see anyone trying to stop me. Oh and a little warning for you buttercup don't try anything stupid. See a darling little witch helped me make sure that what you do to me you also do to yourself." I said smirking at the shocked look on his face. I knew this whole situation had to be pissing him off, he was the type that hated not having the control in any situation.

"You really think that you can get away with this?" He asked the anger returning. "Yes. Yes I really do." I said as though I was speaking to a small child. "My brother won't let you get away with this."

I jerked the car over to the side of the road ignoring the honking cars and threw it into park. I reached over grabbing him around the throat and pushing his back into the door a sick smile coming onto my I heard one of his ribs break.

"Do you really think that he is going to save you after all you've done to him? You go around making his life a living hell, killing anyone he gets close to. So tell me do you really think he's going to come to your rescue? Let me tell you if you really believe that I feel for you because you a far more delusional than I thought you were. If I were your brother I would just be over joyed to have you out of my life." I released his with a condensing pat on his cheek.

"You are bitch." He spat out turning so that he was facing the right windshield again glaring at it like it had personally offended him. "Don't worry I know."

I pulled car back on the highway, I turned the radio up and went back to singing along while ignoring the pouting vampire next to me.

"So since Lexi is gone you've decided to take over her save the Damon campaign? Cause let me tell you Bambi I can't be saved." He said smirking at me. The quite had been so nice for the whole five minutes before but couldn't stand not hearing his own voice again. "Don't worry pretty boy I know you're beyond saving."

"So why take me then?" He asked glaring at me. "Are you hungry?" I asked. Taking a exit that leads to a nice little mom and pop diner that me and Lexi stopped at on our way to Mystic Falls.

"You didn't answer my question." He spit out glaring at me. "I know don't you hate when that happens." I said smiling at him. I pulled into a parking space out front getting out of the car slamming the door shut harder than necessary smirking when I heard him grind his teeth together. "Coming pretty boy." I called behind me.

I sat down in booth trying to ignore the fact that the last time I was here Lexi was with me. I couldn't help laughing when Damon sat down across from looking at me like he was trying to kill me with his thoughts.

"What can I get for you?" The peppy blond waitress asked. "Just a burger and shake for me." I said smiling at her. "And for you sir?" She asked Damon who just turned to glare at her. "Just ignore him he's all pissy since his girlfriend decided to keep him her dirty little secret while she dates his brother." I said smirking when his head jerked back to face me a shocked look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." She said giving him a look of pity. "Don't be it happened well over a hundred years ago. Really at this point his pinning is kind of pathetic, don't you think?" She just looked at the both of us opening and closing her mouth before taking off with a stunned expression on her face.

"Who do you think you are?" He spat out between clinched teeth. "Oh come on you know I'm right all these years and you're still chasing the girl who only really wanted your brother. Even you have to admit that it's just pathetic."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I heard his fingers puncture the leather of the booth though his face remained expressionless. "Go ahead and keep telling yourself that but we both know I'm right. You can only lie to yourself for so long before the truth will be glaring you right in the face and the denial you've been in for so long will be bite you in the ass. By the way could you stop trying to kill the booth it hasn't done anything to you."

I was eating my food as slowly as I could to piss Damon off even more, seeing as he was getting more irritated with every passing second. I could tell that while I was eating he was trying to figure out a way to get away from me. Let him try he wouldn't get to far. Looking up I noticed the hunger in his eyes, the vervain that he had been injected with had only made it worse.

Taking vervain daily had made me need more blood to keep my strength up, I could only imagine how bad it was for him since he had been injected with such a large amount. Before I could put much more thought into why I was worrying for him I told him "Pick someone." at his look of confusion I went on. "I can see the hunger written all over your face so just pick someone so that we can get back on the road."

"So you mean you aren't going to try and convince me to go after Thumper and his furry forest friends? No wait your more for stealing from the local hospital blood banks" He said. I could see that he was waiting for me to tell him that feeding directly from a human was wrong.

"Animal blood weaken us to the point that it leaves us weak and unable to defend ourselves, and the blood bags was Lexi way of find a happy medium. I prefer my blood direct from the source much like yourself." I told him. I was never a fan of blood bags since it was such a pain to get a hold of them especially with hospitals cracking down on security. And Stefan was living proof of why drinking animals was bad for you. Even with him being much older than me I know that if we got in a fight it would be an easy win for me because of his diet.

Damon got up walking over to our waitress and compelling her to follow him to the bathroom. He watched me the entire time waiting for me to get up and stop him from feeding off her. I wonder how many times over the years he had been told that he was wrong drinking from people. If you are careful there should be no problem just feed and compel them to be on their way.

Unlike the cold ones we didn't poison our victims every time we needed a meal, with us there was a choice we could keep them alive or drain them dry. Being in denial of what you are is never a good thing and the Cullen's are living proof of that.

"Ready to go?" I asked him after he had finished with the waitress. He just nodded watching me, I could tell he was looking for any sign of weakness.

"Can I drive _my_ car?" He asked as we were walking outside. "No."

"No." He repeated.

"That's what I said and besides you don't know where were going." I said throwing him a smirk over my shoulder. I was shocked when all he did was smirk back at me. Speeding up to pass me he slapped my ass on his way to the car climbing in the drivers side smirking at me he said. "Come on princess don't be that way. We both know you'll tell me what I want to know, I mean you couldn't keep you eyes of me and you still can't. You want me and it's eating you up inside isn't it?" He questioned me.

He knew just what to say to get to me and what made me even more angry was that he was right. Even with all the damage he had done by killing Lexi I still want him. Even more than being pissed at him I was pissed at myself for being weak when it came to his charms.

It would be so easy to fall for him but he was still in love with her, but I had seen the things he did to those he loved Lexi death was proof of that. I forced it all down telling myself that I couldn't fall for the man who had killed my best friend. Forcing myself to not get lost in his eyes I answered him. "Pretty boy you must be stupid you have to be desperate to try and get the woman whose best friend you just killed to sleep with you. It looks like it's just going to be you and your hand for a very long time because you stuck with me." I said while wiggling my fingers at him with a smirk still on my face.

"Wanna watch?"

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter I plan on posting another sometime tomorrow. I will also be posting my new story shortly after this one goes up so check it out please. And as always thank you to everybody who took the time to comment, follow, and favorite this story. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Peace

**Give Love A Bad Name**

**Chapter Six: Peace**

* * *

><p>"Really why did you take me?" Damon asked breaking the silence. We had been driving for hours without him saying anything. I had stayed quite wondering why even through all the hate I had for him I still didn't want him to do anything he would regret. I was at war with myself wondering why I cared at all about how anything would affect him.<p>

Taking a deep breath and letting it out I decided to go ahead and give him a truthful answer feeling like I owed him that much since I had pretty much kidnapped him. "What you are doing you will grow to regret after the truth comes out you will regret everything have done. No one else deserve to suffer for your pathetic little plan or the backlash that will come when you find out the truth. So consider what I'm doing a public service to anyone who has or will cross your path." I answered him. I refused to look at him during my little speech. I know that if I looked at him that I would break and tell him the whole truth of why I had fought so hard with his brother to get my way.

"Well than tell me all knowing one what is my plan?" He asked his smirk back on his face thinking that I had no idea what he really wanted.

"You want to rescue who you think is the damsel in distress from the tomb that you are under the impression she is trapped in." His head whipped around to face me a look of complete shock on his face. "I watched them take her away!" He spat out glaring at me once again.

"Yes you watch them take her away but you never saw them lock her away in the tomb did you?" I already knew that answer to that question. "You have no idea what your talking about." He said between clenched teeth his vampire face starting to show. "No Damon it's you who has no idea what their talking about. All you and brother could see at the time was your poor innocent Katherine being taken away by the big bad human. The only difference now is that your brother has wised up and can see her for what for what she really is. While you the jilted lover are holding onto a lie instead of facing the truth."

Having nothing to come back at me with since he knew I was right even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. I know I had at the very least planted the seed of doubt that would hopefully soften the blow when he found out how she had played them both.

That she had been free this whole time and never bothered to look for him, and when she found out that both him and the brother had transitioned she did all she could to hide from the two of them. I know what it's like to fall in love with the image of what someone who was only using you for their entertainment, while making you believe it was so much more.

I still blame myself for not seeing the Cullen's for what they really are, allowing myself to ignore anything that showed me they weren't what they said they were. A part of me still blames them for not being completely honest but how could I expect them to honest when they too were in denial about what they really are.

That was the one of the biggest fight Lexi and I had was about where the fault lay when it came to my situation with the Cullen's. She would tell me all the time that they should have known better than to allow a human into their lives. What she couldn't seem to understand is that I was determined to find out what Edward was, and in doing that I threw my life into the supernatural.

I turn my head to look at him "And another thing if you care so much for Katherine they why are you compelling any girl in sight to get a quick fuck?" I asked wonder how fucked up their relationship really was. I mean come on the entire time the two of them were tougher she was doing both him and his brother and he didn't seem to have any issue with that.

"Hey I don't have to compel them." he said offended. I had to laugh at that one he sounded like he couldn't believe I would suggest such a thing. "Maybe not at the start but as soon as you show your true colors compulsion is the only way you could keep them around."

"No compelling is required when you look this good." He wiggled his eyebrows while doing the eye thing he does. "And it's doesn't hurt to be as good in bed as I am." He finished while smirking at me.

"Don't flatter yourself pretty boy girls fake it in bed. All. The. Time." I said while giving him a smirk of my own. "Not with me they don't." He said never losing the cocky hint to his voice.

"Keep telling yourself that pretty boy." I said laughing when he shot me a look of mock hurt.

After more hours than I wanted to count I finally pulled to stop in front of the gate that led to my home. Punch in the code to gate while making sure that Damon couldn't see what it is. I drove up the dirt road lined with trees that gave way about a mile up to the long cabin.

The cabin was something that Lexi had given to me as a sort of sanctuary after what she called my grieving period. Which was really nice way of putting what I had done after I had completed the transition and turned fully. I remember the day that she had given me the keys to place after all that had happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lexi what are we doing here?" I asked her yet again. We had been driving for days and no matter how much I bugged her she refused to tell me where we are going. <em>

"_Lexi if you keep this up much longer I may just have to rip apart a few towns to remind you how much I hate surprises." I said smirking at her. "Do be so melodramatic Isa, we both know you would get bored before you finished with the first one." She let out a laugh at the look on my face. She was right though in this new life I grew bored of things much faster than I ever had in my human life. As a vampire it seemed that nothing could hold my attention for to long, and I hated that._

"_Anyways you can quit your pouting were almost there." "I don't pout." I said giving her a mock glare. "Isa go sell that bullshit to someone who will buy it, you pout more than any child I have ever met." She said while laughing at the look my face. "Screw you." I muttered trying not to smile. "Sorry boo I'm into dick not chick."_

"_You bitch I thought you loved me." I said. At that we both broke out into laughter causing the people in the car next to us to look at as like we were crazy. Which we are but what vampire isn't a little crazy._

_Shortly after that we pulled up to a large gate, Lexi pressed a few button and the gate creaked open it sounded as though it hadn't been used in years. I starred at her wondering where the hell she was taking us. "Is this the part of the story where you bring me out to the middle of no where and kill me where no one can hear my screams?" I asked._

"_Come on Isa if I was going to kill you I would have done it after you wrecked my favorite car in Vegas." She said smirking at me. "I thought we said we weren't going to talk about that anymore." I pleaded with her that was on of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to me. She just laughed in response making me flip her off which only made her laugh harder. _

_When we pulled up in front a huge cabin that looked just like the one I had dreamed of while going through Lexi's brand of rehab for vamps weeks before._

"_This here is your dream, your chance at the peace you need and deserve, and Isa we all deserve a little peace." She said grabbing my hand and squeezing as the tears in my eyes made their way down my face. She pulled me into a tight hug before leading me inside of our new home._

* * *

><p>After I had settled in she had taken off claiming that I need to learn to be alone, and that I needed time alone to come to terms with all that had happened in my life both vampire and human. She had once again given me what I didn't even know that I had wanted. I felt a genuine smile spread across my face as my cabin came into view, I had only been away for a couple of weeks but it felt like months.<p>

"What is this place?" Damon asked shooting me a look. "This Damon is peace." I told him.

Popping the trunk grabbing my bag and finger the house keys as headed for the door. "Coming pretty boy?" I asked Damon who seemed to be frozen next to the car. He just shook his head smiling at me before following me inside.

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read, if you have second leave me a comment and let me know what you think. Also my new Bella/Damon story For A Thousand Years is know up so go and give it a read. :)


	7. Chapter 7: His Words

**Give Love A Bad Name**

**Chapter Seven: His Words**

* * *

><p>"Follow me I'll show you which room you can use." I said waving for him to following me up the stairs. I pointed out the room across the hall from mine for him before entering my own room. I was in desperate need of shower after spending so long trapped in a car.<p>

Opening my bags I was shocked find a envelope with my name written on it in elegant script. Ripping it open I heard something fall out of it and onto the floor, reaching down I picked up a necklace. Noticing a piece of paper that had fallen out I picked that up too.

_Because you deserve a little sunlight of your own_, it said, and it was signed Stefan Salvatore. Looking at the necklace again I noticed that it was a tear dropped shaped lapis lazuli surround by sliver flowers. I couldn't believe that Stefan had given this to me I didn't even want to thing about how much it must have cost him, let alone how he had found a witch willing to spell it for me.

As soon as it was around my neck I could feel the magic following from it, I would have to call and think Stefan for giving me such a gift. Smiling to myself I grabbed a long sleeved shirt and pair of yoga pant before heading to my bathroom to shower.

After stepping under the under the stream on hot water everything that I had been holding back seemed to hit me all at once. The tears streamed down my face again as sobs bubbled out of my chest as I slid down the shower wall.

I still didn't seem possible that she was really gone, that her life had been ended so quickly and carelessly. That someone so good and so willing to help others when she got nothing in return was taken away so easily.

When I was human being surround by the supernatural it was easy to see how very easy it would be for all those around me to end my life. How weak my human body was that it would only take a flick of a wrist to break my neck and end my life.

But as a vampire you feel invincible, the power that comes with this life make you feel like nothing can take you out. That despite the sun being a huge weakness you still feel as though nothing can defeat you.

Seeing Lexi life taken so easily it took away all notions of being invincible, leaving behind the same feeling of complete weakness I had as a human. The feeling of being powerless had always left bitter taste in mouth that had only seemed worse now than it had before.

Kate had once told me that we are only as powerless as we allow ourselves to be, in same way she was right, but what good does power do you when your ambushed. When it comes down to something that really truly matters to us we hold no power at all, all we have is weakness.

Maybe that weakness comes with having our emotions turned on because when you feel nothing, then nothing can ever make you feel weak. But what comes with turning it all off is never worth how ever long you can go with not having to deal with it.

It would be so easy right now to just flip that switch and not have deal with anything that was going on. The things is that isn't me and I don't ever want it to be again.

After I pulled myself back together I finished up my shower before heading downstairs. I spotted Damon in the living room just starring out the window with a glass of bourbon from the bar Lexi had on insisted on having, in his hand. Choosing to just let him be for a bit and work through all that had happened in the last few days, I headed in the opposite direction to the kitchen.

Starting a pot of coffee laced with vervain I grabbed a vial of Lexi's blood from the fridge. Hearing Damon enter the room I went about what I was doing ignoring his eyes that I felt following me as I moved around the kitchen.

"Coffee?" I asked pointing to pot. Taking a sip of my own cup ignoring the harsh sting brought on by the vervain.

I laughed at the look on his face after he took a sip from his own mug. "What the fuck is in that?" he asked glaring at me. "Vervain" I gasped out trying to control my laughter. "So now you trying to poison me?" He asked dumping his coffee down the drain then the rest of the pot as well.

I snorted, why would I try to poison him when I would only be doing the same to myself. "Did you miss the part where I told you anything you do effects me. So why would I poison you when I would only be doing the same to myself?"

Not waiting for him to answer me I walked over to him shoving my cup under his nose so he could smell the herb in my own coffee. "I wasn't trying to poison you pretty boy I drink this daily so that I build up a tolerance and don't end up dead when someone decides to use me as part of their 'plan'." I spat out.

"I didn't know they were going to inject her full of vervain and pull her out of the crowed bar." He said starring into my eyes. I couldn't believe the gull of him as if this made any difference. I reached out slapping across the face before tossing the rest of my hot coffee into his face, feeling the same pain I ignored it. Heading out of the room and out the back door that led to the deck out back.

* * *

><p>I sat on step of the deck watching the sun set trying to calm myself down before I went inside and did something I would regret. Sometime when I was with him it was so easy to forget what he had done and just be in the moment with him. Then he would do or say something that would remind me why I hated him.<p>

Or at least tried to hate him, it's like there's something tying me to him making it impossible for me to hate him. I'm just really angry at him and that makes me want to rash thing like throwing him in a tub filled with vervain water not giving a damn that it would hurt me too.

And this made me hate myself as well, what kind of friend no not friend, sister was I for feeling this way about him so soon after he had taken her life. It's not like he stole a meal from me, he killed my _sister. _Yet here I was unable to shake the feelings that I had for him that seemed to be growing stronger every second I spent with him.

Not only that but I'm disgusted about how much it affects me that he doesn't seem to be affected by me like I am him.

I want to regret bringing him here with me but even the thought of him not being here sent a sharp pain through my chest. I growled in frustration pulling at my own hair, why couldn't anything in life ever just be easy. Why couldn't just hate the him for what he'd done and go about my plan of forcing him to see what a dick he was and then spend the rest of our live making him miserable. So that he could feel just a fraction of the pain that he had caused everyone around him, but no here I was feeling horrible for just thinking about what I had planned on doing to him.

The real question was when did he start worming his way into my heart? When had he stopped being a complete dick and start being my pretty boy?

I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't even hear him join me until he sat on the same step right next to me.

"I don't apologize... I never have and I won't start now. But I will tell you that I could have found another way, I should have found another way. I won't tell you sorry but I will tell you that I didn't have to choose Lexi." He said taking me hand intertwining our fingers. I starred at him trying to see if he was being truthful in what he said or if he was just looking for a way to get me to let him go, so he could get back to Mystic falls to 'save' Katherine. He didn't try to look away he only starred back into my eyes conveying that he was being honest.

I was shocked how much of a weight his words had taken off my chest, how him just acknowledging that he could have found a different way took away so much of the pain I had been feeling. In his words, I found the good in him that I had been looking for since the first time I had seen him.

I took my other hand and grabbed his neck pulling his face closer to mine and before I could talk myself out of it I pressed my lips to his.

A/N: Sorry to anyone who might be upset but it was never my plan for this story to be about Bella's plan for Damon. Over time it will be revealed what my plan is for this story. :)

And thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review, follow, and favorite this story, I can't put into who how much it means to that you all are enjoying it.


	8. Chapter 8: Three Weeks Later

**Give Love A Bad Name**

**Chapter Eight: Three Weeks Later**

After our kiss that night we sat outside just watching the stars together until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and fell asleep with my head on Damon's shoulder. It's been three weeks since then and he has yet to bring up the kiss. To be fair though I haven't had the guts to bring it up either, afraid of what he will say when if I do.

Things had been weird the first morning neither of us not really knowing how to act around each other, but after a few day passed we grew somewhat more comfortable with each other. Damon is even being nice in his Damon way, and while that's great he seem afraid of getting to close to me. It was almost as if he was afraid that if he got to close to me he might catch my cooties.

All I can figure that by him not bringing up the kiss and acting the way he is that he's trying to tell me it was an accident. And if that is the case I wish he would just come out and say it so I can stop driving myself crazy wondering. I know that it never should have happened, it left me feeling as though I wronged Lexi in the worst possible way. I hated myself for feeling the way I did about Damon since he took the only good person in my life away.

I've tried to bury my growing feeling for him but the more time I spend with him the harder it seems for me to do so. There are also the time when I'm alone with him and I can't decided if I'd rather strangle him or jump him. I know he's caught me starring at him more than once but he hasn't said one word about it.

I've caught him watching me a few time with this look in his eyes that I can't quite place it, but it's gone before I know if it was ever really there.

The only thing keeping me sane during this whole thing is Stefan and Elena, who despite my best effort not to get close to them have wormed their way into my heart. A few day after we got here Stefan had called me to let me know that with some meddling done by Elena's friends the two of them had worked things out. After that he had started to call me every morning and soon Elena joined our calls as well.

It's to tell even over the phone how deeply those two love each other, they have a love that so many of us aspire to have for ourselves. I hope that his happiness gives Lexi some peace where ever she is and that she can't see what's going on between me and Damon. I have no idea if she would have gotten onto me for my feelings or both of us for ignoring the kiss. Lexi was a conundrum that was for sure, I never knew how she was going to react to anything.

Looking over at my phone that lay on my nightstand I noticed that it was still only five in the morning. Groaning I rolled over pulling the comforter over my head. I closed my eyes hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before having to live another day ignoring the giant pink elephant in the room.

* * *

><p>My phone going off woke me up, I reached over grabbing it, irritated by whoever it was for waking me up.<p>

"What?" I growled into the receiver, still to tired to want to deal with anyone right now. "Wow Isa what crawled up your ass?" Kate asked. Shocked I jerk up in bed, she hadn't actually called me in months and she picks now to start again. She really did have the worst timing.

"I was just sleeping, now what do you want?" I asked trying to rush her off the phone. "Well I have some things I need to take care of so I figured I'd stop by your place on my way." she said. Dread filled me, I could feel the blood draining from my face. There had been so many time that I had thought of telling him these past few weeks but always came up with some reason not to. Now it looked like I was going to be forced to tell him everything that could possibly push him away and send him into a downward spiral.

Then it came to me she had no way of knowing if I was home right now or not and by keeping her away that would give me more time to work on how to tell him. "Well as much fun as that would be I'm actually not home right now." I said hoping that she wouldn't notice the nervousness in my voice.

"Don't worry about it Isa after I take care of business we'll plan another trip to Vegas since we both had so much fun last time." Kate said before we both said our goodbyes and ended the call.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I was really lucky that she had called this time instead of just showing up like she had last time. Or maybe it could be that once she found out who Lexi was she didn't want her outing her.

I just about jumped out of my skin when my phone started going off again, my lips turning up when I saw Stefan name of the screen.

"Hey baby brother." I teased him, even though he was so much older than me he still felt like a younger brother to me. "How many time have we been over this _little_ sister?" Stefan asked his tone teasing.

"To many to count baby bro, so what going on?" I asked noticing that he was calling much later than normal. "Elena almost saw the picture of Katherine." He whispered. I groaned I had told him more time than I could count that he needed to honest with her about his past. "Stefan" I drawled out "It's going to be a lot worse if she finds out on her own instead of you telling her." I told him yet again.

"I know but how do you tell someone that you love that they look just like the vampire who turned you." "and maybe throw in that she compelled you into loving her and what a raging bitch she is." I added.

"I was thinking maybe Elena and I could come out and visit you this weekend and see how things are going?" He asked changing the subject. "Yeah that sounds great, it would be nice to have some company who didn't require constant attention." I said. "Yeah Damon always was a needy human and it only got worse after he change." Stefan said causing me to laugh.

"Isa are you okay you sound a little off?" He asked. I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't know how to tell him about what was going on between his brother and me, or the call that I had just gotten. He was still so worried about me bringing him here with me with and I know this would only make it worse. "Yeah just...yeah." I had no idea what to say.

"Isa I told you, you don't have to do this, I can handle Damon." He said. "It's not that Stefan...I just have a lot on my mind." "If your sure?" He said. I know as soon as they get here either him or Elena are going to pester me about it though.

He let me about what time the two them would be here tomorrow night before we ended the call.

* * *

><p>After showering and once again double checking to make sure all my scars were cover I headed downstairs for a late breakfast.<p>

I stopped right outside the kitchen watching Damon move around, this once one of the few times I could see him with his guard down. It was easy to see that he loved to cook it showed in the way his eyes shined and his body became less tense and more relax, he just seemed to lose his hard edge.

"You know if you want to stare at my ass so bad all you have to do is ask." Damon said. Smirking at me over his shoulder while wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Well it is you only redeeming quality." I said while walking over to the coffee pot to pour myself a cup. I didn't want to admit but I was shocked that he had called me out after ignoring for so long.

"By the way you brother and Elena will be coming down for a visit this weekend." I said changing the subject. "I thought you said this place was supposed to be peaceful so why would you go and ruin that by inviting Saint Stefan and his jail bait girlfriend?" He groaned. "Because for some insane reason you brother loves you and wants to see you."

"That still doesn't explain why he's bringing the teenage drama with him." He muttered. I ignored his whining knowing that my time was running out and that I needed to fess up to the truth before Stefan and Elena arrived. I had a bad feeling since I got off the phone. I know that I need to lay it all out now before it's too late.

"Damon we need to talk about Katherine."

A/N: I hope to update again in the next few day. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And as always that you everyone who takes the time to review, follow, and favorite this, you all make me want to keep writing. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Shattered

**Give Love A Bad Name**

**Chapter Nine: Shattered**

* * *

><p>"Haven't we already been over this...Ah yes it went something like 'Damon you're pathetic for chasing after the girl who loves your brother'" He said trying and failing to imitate my voice. "Damon I'm being serious." I tell him trying not growl when all he does is roll his eyes in response.<p>

"Shortly after Lexi changed me I was going through a... some issues, I was sick of dealing with shit from when I was human. I ran to Vegas so sure and cocky that Lexi wouldn't look for me there." "I thought you said we needed to talk about Katherine , not you Bambi." Damon asked raising his eyebrows at me and smirking. "Will you just shut up and listen!" I yell at him.

"While I was there a vampire named Kate tracked me down trying to figure out who was leaving behind a trail of dead bodies in her city. We hated each other in the begging but after some time we grew to be friends." Needing a drink to finish this I walked over to bar grabbing the bottle of bourbon not even bothering with a glass.

"One drunken night we started talking about our past, and she told me about her one that got away. She had claimed to be an orphan and was staying with a founding family in Mystic Falls, how she had started to fall for his son, but he didn't return her feelings. She had compelled him into falling in love with her, until his older brother came home from the war." I gathered my courage to look up at him, he face blank as he watch me, his fist clenched and his body tense.

I started again knowing that I was about to do what I had originally set out to do, I was going to break Damon Salvatore. "He had liked her from the second he spotted her but was unwilling to act on his feeling believing that his brother was in love her, nothing at little compelling couldn't fix for her. She kept the brother who loved her to much her dirty little secret, while in the public eye she was perfectly happy with the brother who didn't love her enough. That was until the younger brother confided in his father about how the girl he 'loved' was a vampire, and I'm sure you know how the story ends." I barely had the words out before I was pinned against the wall.

"What kind of fucked up game are you playing?" He growled at me. His eyes were pitch black as his face went from human to vampire in the blink of an eye, he was beyond pissed.

I looked at him trying not to let the sadness I was feeling show, I didn't want to feel bad for him when he never felt bad for others. "This is no game." I spat out. "That women makes the devil himself look like a cute little puppy. She doesn't love either one of you, how could she when she's so in love with herself. She was and still is selfish, she killed the love you and your bother had for each other because she could. There was nothing that anyone could do at the time to stop her, she needed to feel that she had all the power, and you two where just convenient." I told him with convection in my voice.

He dropped me to the ground and was gone before I could say anything else. He wouldn't get to far since I still wore the amulet that Shelia Bennett had spelled to bind Damon and me together.

* * *

><p>I picked up my phone dialing Stefan's number, I needed someone to talk to before I drove myself crazy wondering if had just done the right thing. Groaning when it went straight to voice mail remembering that him and Elena were flying here right now.<p>

I stood grabbing the abandoned bottle off the floor taking another pull from it before throwing it across the room watching as it hit the wall and shattered.

That image felt to much like a metaphor for my life, how many time would I be smashed before I was beyond repair too. How long would I keep going through the motions of living, when all I really wanted to do was live. Did that even make any sense? I groaned rolling my eyes at myself, the only good thing Kate, Katherine, or whatever the hell she was going by know, had told me was that if you want to live you can't sit around expecting life to come to you.

And that's what I have been doing ever since I lost him, I was just waiting for life to come find me, hiding away because that was easier.

When Lexi had brought me here to allow me the time to heal myself and figure out how to live my life on my own. Instead I had hidden myself away here refusing to deal with anything, just pretending that everything was alright. Not wanting to face all that I had done and had been done to me both before and after my transition.

* * *

><p>I had been sitting on the porch sipping on a bottle of Lexi's favorite whiskey, watch the stars in the night sky. Once again ignoring all that was going on in my life, allowing the alcohol to do it's job and numb me.<p>

The last time I remember really watching the stars brings tears to my eyes, he made it all seem so easy and simple. He was my one that got away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we hadn't been force into the supernatural?" I asked passing the bottle of moonshine back to him.<em>

_We sat on first beach like we did most night watching the stars and drinking moonshine that we had stolen from Old Quil's stash. The old man had to have caught on at this point that it was us at this point, but if he did he never said a word._

"_Baby there isn't anything about this that natural." He joked referring to his body. He winked at me before pulling me into his side and pressing the bottle against his own lips. I just shook my head at him a smile light up his face._

_He grabbed my chin before pressing his lips against my own and shoving his tongue in my mouth. "I think we would still be here on the beach, with each other, drinking Old Quil's moonshine, just loving each other." He said after he pulled away._

_He tucked a stray hair behind my ear before smiling at me, lifting me off the driftwood we had been using as a makeshift bench he took off towards the ocean._

"_Don't you dare!" I scream at him laughing as we hit the water. After we came back to the surface I turned to him laughing at the childlike look of innocence on his face. The last thing this man was, was innocent. _

"_Promise me this will never end." I asked trying and failing to keep my voice from craking. "I promise baby, I promise." He said._

* * *

><p>I had believed him thinking that I had truly found what I was looking for and despite the fact that Victoria was still hunting me, I would be okay. I once again remembered the broken bottle that lay on the living room floor, while Edward had broken me, he had completely shattered me.<p>

Just like all things in my life our relationship went to shit. That night was one of the best we had together, it was also the last night we spent of First Beach together, just me and him. He had tried to keep his promise to me just like Sam had to Leah, but just like him he failed. I couldn't really blame him though when fate comes calling you have to answer, you would be and idiot not to.

I had a lot to thank him for despite his breaking my heart. He had taken the broken vampire girl and fixed her making, her his much stronger and better wolf girl. But really I was just saving the space until his real wolf girl showed up.

Watching the two of them together may have help me in my decision to seek Victoria out, it was horrible to have to watch the man you love fall in with his soulmate.

The sound of a car coming up the drive reminded me that Stefan and Elena where coming for a visit, at the worst possible time. Here I was drunk off my ass feeling sorry for myself, and Damon was off licking his wounds.

All I could think as their rental car came to a stop in front of the porch I was sitting was, fuck my life.

* * *

><p>AN: So any guesses for who was Bella's wolf lover? I will get the next chapter up as quick as I can since this next week will be crazy busy for me at work, so please wish me good luck with that. :) And as always a giant thank you to everyone who takes the time to comment, follow, and favorite this story.


	10. Chapter 10: Truths

**Give Love A Bad Name**

**Chapter Ten: Truths**

"What happened?" Stefan asked coming to a stop in front me with Elena at his side holding his hand in her own.

"You brother is a giant horses ass." I told him never taking my eyes off the stars. Elena snorted making both of us laugh, Stefan just looked at the two of us a though we had lost our minds. "What I'm just saying it how I see it." I say trying to my best to look innocent.

"Are you drunk?" He asked worry lacing his voice. "I don't know mom am I?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him. The look on his face starting a whole new round of laughter between Elena and me.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked once we had calmed back down. "After I told him the truth about Katherine he took off. Probably off drinking away his sorrow trying figure how to place the blame on someone other than her for this. Don't worry he won't get to far away." I said referring to amulet around my neck.

He groaned dropping down next to me before snagging the bottle from my hand taking a pull from it before patting the spot next to him for Elena to sit.

"What do you mean he won't get to far away?" Elena asked after she sat down stealing the bottle from Stefan. "Bonnie's grandma used one of her family's amulets to link Bella and Damon together which keeps him from getting to far away from Bella." Stefan answered not going into to much detail.

"Why?" She asked looking at me as though I was crazy. I had to agree with her though I was beyond crazy right now.

"I wasn't to going to let him keep running around ruining peoples lives trying to save someone who doesn't need saving, let alone want it." I said shrugging.

"Who is he trying to save?" She asked looking even more confused.

"Come on brother don't tell me she doesn't know all about our tragic history with her look a like?" Damon said coming out from the woods next to where Stefan had parked.

"Damon." Both Stefan and I growl out in warning.

"Someone has to be honest with the jailbait. After all isn't this the day for truths Bella." He says the playful smirk on his face becoming more malicious. "Damon that's enough." I growl out. I get up walking over to him trying to push him back towards the woods before he does unrepairable damage.

"Come on Bambi I'm only doing what Stefan doesn't have the balls to do himself." He says refusing to let me push him back the way he came.

"Do you have to make everyone as miserable as yourself?" I ask him hoping to stall him long enough for Stefan to get Elena away from Damon. "I'm just getting even after all my brother is the one who helped you kidnap me." He said glaring at Stefan over my shoulder.

"Come on Elena lets go inside a let Bella handle Damon." Stefan said trying to lead her inside.

"NO! Stefan tell me what in hell is he talking about?" Elena yelled at him.

"Elena listen to Stefan and go inside!" I shout in her direction. I finally succeed in pushing Damon back the way he came just as I hear the front door shut.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask him once were far enough away that Stefan won't be able to hear us.

"Me! What am I doing? What about you protecting poor little Saint Stefan from his evil big brother? I should have known that you would take over where Lexi left off." He says while pinning me against at tree. I shove him away from me before pinning him on the ground, holding his hands above his head whilst I sit on his chest to keep him from moving.

"Stefan is all you have in this world, hell he's probably the only one who wants a damn thing to do with you. Yet here you are making him out to be the bad guy, the villain who made you turn into a vampire only to live out an eternity all alone."

"I didn't want this! I don't want to be alone forever, I was supposed to spend forever with her"

"You talk about Stefan forcing you to have to live and eternity alone but look around you've done the very same thing to me. So how does that make you any better than the brother?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with you!" He screams changing the subject. "See that right there is where your wrong Damon. I care about those two so that make this have everything to do with me. I'm not going to let hurt or kill anymore people that I care about. You actions have finally caught back up with you and it's time to pay the mother fuckin piper!"

"You pretend to be so caring, wanting to save the world from the evil that is me. But that's not really the main reason you forced me come here with you is it? You just didn't want to be alone, all scared of the big bad world, hiding away here not having to face the fact that Lexi's dead" He stops mid sentence smirking at me... and I have to break it to you princess she not ever coming back!" Shoving me off of him he never loses the smirk, it's I do all I can to keep from killing him.

"You know I'm right." He whispers in my ear as heads back inside the house.

He's right. He's right. He's right.

That's all I can think over and over after he walks away.

I don't know how long I stand there just starring up at the stars once again as if they have all the answers for me. Before I can stop myself I slam my fist into a nearby tree smiling at the pain that shoots through me hand.

"How could you! Why didn't you fight! All you ever did was until it counted then that when you give up! You promised!" I yell out before dropping to my knee. I have no idea who I really yelling at.

I ignore the rain when I starts to fall and the dirt beneath my knees turns to mud.

* * *

><p>"Your not alone you know." Stefan says as he comes up behind me placing a comforting hand on my left shoulder.<p>

"How did she take it?" I ask him not wanting to talk about what Damon had said. Apparently I was wrong in thinking we were far enough away to be unheard.

"She angry and hurt but she said that she loves me and just needs time. That she understands why I didn't tell her sooner." He says as he plops down in the mud next to me.

"Is it possible to hate someone and love them at the same time?" I ask my voice barely louder than a whisper.

He looks back at the house with a unreadable expression on his face. "Yes. Yes it is."

He pulls me into his side wiping away the tears from my face that I hadn't even realized where falling. Wrapping his arms around me we sit the the mud watching the sun rise. For the first since she died I feel at peace, in the one place that she always wanted me to fill that way.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this up between real life being extra crazy right now and me rewriting this chapter more time than I can count. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave me a quick review. Thanks! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Letters

**Give Love A Bad Name**

**Chapter Eleven: Letters**

Just as the sun starts to rise we head inside say nothing is said he just squeezes my hand before heading towards the only guest room downstairs. I head up the stairs pausing outside Lexi's bedroom as if something is compelling me to stop.

Before I can stop myself I'm reaching out turning the doorknob. I step inside closing the door behind me biting my lip to keep the tears in my eyes from falling. I don't know why but I'm shocked by the fact that the room still looks as she left it.

Clothes strewn all over her bed, makeup laid out on top of her dresser, pictures from through the years still hung on the walls, and her most treasured item still sits framed on her nightstand.

So many hour were spent in her talking, crying, laughing, just being the two of us, two crazy girls who only really want one thing. That was the only thing that the two of never talked about was how all really wanted was just to be loved with out fear. It was almost as if it was a unspoken rule between the two of us that we would not talk about it.

Spotting the box that still sit on the top self of her closet, the box that holds all that I have left of my human life. I never asked how she was able to get any of it, I never even open the box. She would just tell me that it was there for when I was ready for it.

Grabbing the box I sit down on the of her bed, taking a deep breath I rip the tape off pulling open the flaps before I can talk myself of this. It's almost as if some unseen force is pushing me to keep going, making me face a life that I really want to forget.

On top of everything lay an envelope my name written on it in Lexi's near perfect penmanship.

_Isa,_

_ If your reading this it mean your witchy friend was right about my future and I didn't make it back home from our trip to Mystic Falls. I need you to know though that there was nothing you could have done to stop me from going. I needed to protect Stefan for the last and well you needed to meet the future you will have with out me around._

_Don't be angry at me for this and don't be angry at yourself either. There is no one to blame in the situation no matter how much you want to find someone to place the blame on. It was just my time and I'm okay with that and you will be to in time. _

_This is not me abandoning you by any means, I will always be watching out for you and Stefan. All I ever wanted was for the two of you to be happy, no matter with who as long as they can make you smile. I know the both you have struggled so much in this life so please lean on each other when things get hard. Be there for each other like I was their for each of you._

_I'm not going to tell you to much in fear of changing the course of what needs to happen between the two of you. Just know that no matter what I would love whoever loves you, you are my sister and your happiness is all that matters. Don't fight what is meant to be to hard it will only make you miserable in the end._

_You have to stop letting you past control your future not everyone you love is going to leave you. Stop letting the what happened between the two of you make you fear how wonderful love and life can really be. What happened to you was far beyond fucked up but don't let others pay for it. Let Stefan in you will find him to be one of the best people, he will be your friend through thick and thin. I also know that you are the only capable of bringing him and his brother back together, something that I was never strong enough to do. _

_Another thing don't let your scars dictate how you feel about yourself, like the memories of how you got them they will also fade with time. Your blood will get stronger with age and fight off the venom leaving your skin clear and free of any reminder of that bitch._

_Know that the strength you have held onto through everything that has happened to you astounds me. It amazes me how you are able to handle things despite the fact that you want to break down and just give up. Don't ever lose thatm just lose the wall that you have surrounded yourself with and let others in, not everyone is out to hurt you. _

_I never thought that I would have anyone that I would want to say goodbye to, let alone be given the chance to. I hate to say that I chickened out doing this face to face and instead left you this letter to find. I understand if you upset that I didn't tell you the second I found out but this is something that I have to do. I have also left a letter in here for Stefan so please make sure it gets to hem. So lets not call this goodbye just see you later sister. _

_And don't forget to never stop kicking ass, hell kick a few just for me. _

_Love,_

_Lexi _

I didn't even realize that I was crying till I seen my tears landing on the letter. While I was angry that she didn't tell me she knew this was going to happen, I understand. I know that if I was her I would have done the same thing she did.

Placing the letter back into the envelope I set them both to the side before reaching back into the box and pulling out a small stack of pictures.

The first one was of me and Charlie when I was younger, we were standing on the beach of La Push his are wrapped around me as we both smiled at the camera. Part of me wanted to rip this apart still angry and hurt of Charlie harsh words and actions after he found out the truth.

The next on was of me a Jacob standing in Sam and Emily kitchen, this was taken just moments before I met him and my life was forever changed.

Then one that I wish she had left behind it was of me and him on our wedding day dancing our first dance together, his forehead pressed against mine was we smiled at each other. No idea what the next few weeks would bring, just so happy and naive. I wonder if someone had told me how we would end if I would have never let anything start. Would I have ran as fast as my feet could take me far away from yet another doomed relationship.

Having enough of a a trip down memory lane for tonight I stuffed everything back in the box expect for Stefan letter.

Once I was back in my own room I shoved the box into my own closet not wanting to deal with it right now.

Stripping out of my mud covered clothes I showered before jumping into bed and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning I went downstairs heading for the kitchen were I heard Elena and Stefan joking around and laughing. I ignored Damon who was standing in the living room making a fire, I could feel his eyes following me but I'm just not ready to deal with him yet.<p>

A big part of me feel as though I deserved his harsh words after all I have been doing the same to him, trying to make him face what he doesn't want to. But there is a difference I want him to stop hurting everyone around him and he just wanted to hurt me. Lashing out because he was upset about the fact that Katherine had went out of her way to avoid him.

I call him pathetic for loving a vicious women who only lives for herself, yet here I am in love with a man that is tied to another. Both of us afraid to move on from the past, to face how past has left us damaged.

"Morning!" Elena greets smiling from her spot in front of the oven. I just smile pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asks to low for Elena to her. "I will be." I answer giving him a small smile.

Stefan groans as he pulls Lexi ringing from his pants pocket. "They've been calling none stop all night."Stefan says when he meets my questioning gaze.

"Give it here." I mutter reaching for the phone.

"Hello"

"Bella is that you!"

"Who is this?" I growl wanting to know who the hell this is. The only people that I know are in this room other than Katherine. Everyone from my human life thinks that I'm dead me and Lexi have worked very hard to make sure of that.

"Bella it's Angela."

A/N: So what did you'll think of Lexi letter for Bella? And why do you think Angela is calling Lexi? I hope to start updating sooner from now on since work is starting to calm back down. And as always thanks for taking the time to read and review.


	12. Chapter 12: A Little Bit of Angela

**Give Love A Bad Name**

**Chapter Twelve: A bit of Angela**

**Angela's POV**

I sat up in bed starring at Jacob's sleeping form praying that he wouldn't hate me for what I had done. For all these years I had kept quite about the fact that Bella could very well still be alive, not human but still alive.

All these years I still hadn't been able to convince Lexi to tell me if Bella had decided to transition into her type of vampire or not. I had met Lexi when she had saved me from Victoria in Seattle after she had kidnapped me. When she had touched me I seen her talking to Bella about what it meant if she decided to transition. She had driven me back to mine and Jake's home in La Push before speeding off leaving me with no way to contact her other than a phone number.

The last vision I had gotten of Lexi was when I had seen her getting staked a man with jet black hair after being dragged out of a bar by a group of cops. She had promised me that she knew where I was talking about and that she would make sure that my vision would not come true. But since Bella had been the one to answer her phone I guessing she didn't keep her promise.

When I had called earlier today right after I found out that he had been bitten I was shocked to hear Bella's voice. It was slightly different that before but I could still tell easily that it was her I was talking to. After I had told her that it was me on the phone she had went silent before someone else had grabbed the phone asking what I wanted.

I had explained to him about how a member of our pack had been bitten by a stray vampire and that I was hoping their type of vampire blood might save him. Lexi had told me about her type of vampire blood had healing properties that I hope would fight the venom and save him. The man I was talking to told me his name was Stefan and that they would be here as quickly as they could but that he wasn't sure if their blood could save him since he wasn't human.

We had to try anything though everyone around here seemed to be just sitting around waiting for him to die instead of trying anything we could do to save him. I couldn't let her sacrifice be in vain, he had to live.

Giving up on sleep I got up throwing a pair sweats and a sweater before leaving a note for Jacob letting him know where I was going.

Driving to the clinic on the reservation the only place the wolves could go for any medical care since the staff their knew about the wolves. Pulling into the only empty spot in the small parking lot I spotted Seth standing by the front doors, locking up the car I headed towards him.

"How is he?" I asked fearing the answer. "About the same as earlier." He answered his voice barely above a whisper. "I just wish there was something we could do." He said starring up at the sky. I couldn't help but roll my eyes they all kept saying that but yet none of them were even trying to find a way to save him.

Stopping myself before I say something I won't be able to take back I just shake my head before heading inside. The nurse standing outside his room offers me a small smile before saying "I finally convinced her to go home and get some rest he's not going anywhere." I just offer her a small smile before going in.

"I could have fought it if she would have just given me the chance." he said as soon as I close the door behind me. I close my eyes forcing myself to keep the tears at bay at his words. I understand why she didn't stick around watching the man you love fight to not love the one that was meant for him would be hard for anyone. After all she had been through I could understand why she would leave before she had to go through that. It couldn't easy finding out that your husband was meant for someone else.

Just when she had stopped worrying about him imprinting on someone and leaving her it happens. I still feel as though it's my fault since it was at mine and Jacobs wedding that it happened. The look her face when she realized what had happen will haunt me forever. She was never the same after that day it seems like the day my life began hers ended.

She disappeared for several days before showing back up packing up what she could into the back of the truck she had since high school. I watch as she watched from afar as her husband fought the imprint and tried to win her back. Then when Rebecca had tried to leave since she was due to return back to school Paul broke and chased after her begging her not to leave.

Everyone was so happy for them forgetting that one of our own was now broken because of what is seen as a gift.

It's easy to see though if you watch close enough that even though his wolf loves her the man doesn't want anything to do with her. The man is still in love with the woman he married despite what the tribe and even Rebecca herself might think. Me and Jake spent a lot of time with the two of them which made it easy for me to tell how he really felt.

I know Jake can see it to but he kept telling me to stay out of it that it wasn't our place. I know that he was torn between wanting his sister happy and the girl he saw as a sister happy, so it was just easier at the time for him to stay out of it.

Then Bella had disappeared one day all that was found was her truck and hundred of false trail that Victoria had left. We had all be heart broken when days had passed and the wolves hadn't been able to track her down.

I think that she had handed herself over to Victoria but I never said a word, not that I could blame her. If it had been me her place I would have probably done it a lot sooner. The two of us were alike a lot in that way we would sacrifice ourselves to protect that ones that we love.

All of us ignored so much when I came to Bella and she paid her life for us. There is only so many time a person can be put back together before the pieces stop fitting. She survived the Cullen's leaving her, Charlie disowning her, being hunted by a vampire, her husband imprinting, then watch him with his imprint day in and day out.

The only one that had forgiven Charlie was Sue but the two of them had been in love since they were teenagers but Sues father wouldn't allow them to be together. Right after Charlie had found out that Bella had disappeared. As far as the pack is concerned it was to late he had already done the damage, and we could not forgive him for what he had put her through.

"You know that's bullshit." I whispered still facing the door while angrily wiping at the tears falling down my face. "Is it?"

I turn around facing him ready to rip him a new one until I saw how he looked the words died in my throat. He looked small laying there despite his size, he was sickeningly pail, and he was cover in sweat despite the shivers that were shaking his whole body.

"Oh Paul." I said before I could stop myself. I ran over to the bed before throwing my arms around him and hugging him as tightly as I could.

I don't know how long we stayed like that before I heard the door opening followed by Paul's growl. Turning around I saw Seth wheeling Billy in follow by none other than Carlisle Cullen.

"What have you done Billy?" I yelled not even bothering to keep my voice down. "The only thing I could think to do." He whispered glaring at me. I slammed my mouth shut feeling worse than horrible, I hadn't told any of them about what I had done and here I was giving Billy problem for trying to help. They had no way of knowing that his only chance of possibly surviving this was on her way.

"I'm sorry." I said grabbing his hand as we watch Dr. Cullen work. Hopefully he would be able to keep him alive long enough for Bella to get here.

* * *

><p>A few hours latter I it was just Jake, me, and Dr. Cullen in the room when I got a text from Lexi's number letting me know that they would be here soon.<p>

I got up going over to the only window in the room to keep a look out for them while ignoring the two wolves eyes burning into the back of my head.

When I spotted a big black SUV pull into the spot next to my own car I knew it was them. I watch them all get out and seem to have some kind of argument before a girl who could have been Bella sister started dragging Bella towards the front doors the two guys following behind them.

I turned back facing the door watching it praying that this went as smoothly as possible. "Ang baby are you OK you look like your about to pass out?" Jake asked coming to stand in front of me and blocking my view of the door.

Before I could answer him the door swung back open revealing Bella. I was shocked how different she looked since the last time I had seen her. The look on my face had Jake swinging around, when he spotted her he started trembling.

"Bells." He said looking back and forth between me and her as he started to put the pieces together. I watched as so many different emotions passed over his face before tears started falling down his face.

She gave him a small smile while walking further in the room with the other three had come with followed her into the room.

"Baby B." came a whisper from the bed. She span around facing him letting out a gasp that sounded like her heart breaking all over again. As she started to fall to the ground the darker haired man rushed over to her catching her before she fell.

"Paul." She whimpered bringing tears to my eyes and the sound of her voice, she sounded so much like she did when she showed up on my doorstep after Charlie kicked her out.

"Who are you people?" Paul growled out just noticing the people who had come in with her. The girl walked over grabbing her hand and squeezing it before answering for her. "Were her family."

Those words seemed to be the nail in coffin for my husband as went down a ton of bricks in front of me, I sat down beside him wrapping my arm around him as we watched Bella pull herself back together.

Bella smiled at the girl squeezing her hand back before releasing it and grabbing the guys as she led him towards Paul. She reached into her pocket never letting go of his hand and pulled out a vile of what I guessing was her blood. Letting go of his hand just long enough to twist off the cap before grabbing a hold of it again like he was the only thing holding her together.

She brought it up to his mouth that was still hanging open in shock and dumped the contents down his throat. When he started to panic she looked into his eyes and whispered the word sleep and just like that he was out.

The four of them stood watching him and after a few minutes they all seemed to let out a sigh of relif that I hope meant that he was going to be alright.

Before I could ask if it work the door swung open again to reveal Dr. Cullen and I just knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

**A/N: So what did you think of Angela's POV? The next Chapter we will be back to Bella's and I may even through in an Damon or Elena chapter here soon. Please review! And thanks to everybody who has taken the time to review, favorite, and follow this story it mean so much to me! :)**


End file.
